The invention relates to a tool receptacle and also to a tool for such a tool receptacle.
Usually, modern tool receptacles are designed for an internal coolant supply. They generally have a central coolant channel through which a cooling lubricant, which is supplied via a coolant tube, can be guided from a working spindle of a machine tool to a receiving opening for the tool.
DE 10 2005 013 483 A1 discloses a generic tool receptacle in which in a receiving body a fluid supply structure has been provided for supplying a cooling fluid and/or lubrication fluid. to a tool inserted in a receiving opening of the tool body. In this well-known tool receptacle, the fluid supply structure is formed by a passage in a tubular transfer element arranged in the receiving body, by a passage in a stop sleeve arranged in the receiving body and by a connecting tube between the transfer element and the stop sleeve. However, this tool receptacle has only a single thoroughfare channel and is designed for supplying only a single cooling lubricant or a previously produced lubricant mist.
The invention has the objective of providing a tool receptacle and a tool for such a tool receptacle which allows for diversifying the supply of working fluids to a tool arranged in the tool receptacle.
Developments and advantageous embodiments of the invention are recited in the claims.